world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
012714-balishmeouet
TC: Hạvė I ṙėạchėḍ Bạlịsh? CT: Er, YES, who is THIS? TC: Mėọuėṭ. CT: Ah, RIGHT, the Seer. CT: Er. CT: How are YOU. TC: Wėll. Aṙė yọu ṙėcọvėṙịng ḍėcėnṭly fṙọm yọuṙ ọṙḍėạl? CT: Right, you SAW that, my apologies, that wasn't SUPPOSED to happen. TC: I unḍėṙsṭạnḍ. I wạsn'ṭ ėnṭịṙėly suṙė họw ṭọ hėlp. Sọṙṙy fọṙ ạggṙạvạṭịng yọuṙ∴ hṙm∴ cọunṭėṙpạṙṭ? CT: It's not an ISSUE, I don't BELIEVE you did anything WRONG. Or so I think, it's HAZY. TC: Yọu hạḍ ṭọlḍ mė nọṭ ṭọ ṭọuch yọu. Ṭhėṙė wạs ạ lọṭ gọịng ọn fọṙ yọu sọ I cọulḍn'ṭ ṭėll whėṭhėṙ ịṭ wạs ọuṭ ọf ạngėṙ ọṙ cọncėṙn fọṙ sạfėṭy. TC: Iṭ's gọọḍ ṭọ knọw yọu'ṙė ḍọịng ḃėṭṭėṙ ṭhọugh. TC: If yọu knọw sọmė wạy ṭọ suppṙėss ṭhạṭ sịḍė ọf yọu, shọulḍ yọu wạnṭ ṭọ ḍọ ṭhạṭ∴ I hạvė ạ fėw mịxṭuṙės ṭhạṭ cọulḍ mịlḍly pạṙạlyẓė yọu ịn ṭhọsė ịnsṭạncės. Unlėss yọu fėėl ṭhė ọuṭḃuṙsṭs mạy ḃė usėful. CT: Oh, it was PROBABLY just a FRENZIED reaction. Yes, I AM doing... BETTER. CT: I'd RATHER not talk much ABOUT it, honestly, there is MORE I need to think about than I PREVIOUSLY thought. CT: I DO believe h- I will be UNDERCONTROL for the time being, for a WHILE in the very least. TC: If yọu ėvėṙ ḍọ nėėḍ ṭọ ṭạlk ạḃọuṭ ịṭ, I'll ḍọ my ḃėsṭ ṭọ ḃė ṭhėṙė fọṙ yọu∴ In ėịṭhėṙ sṭạṭė. CT: I am THANKFUL for the offer, but it is more an INTERNAL issue anyways, besides, as if I need ANY MORE paleflirting in my life. CT: NO OFFENSE, mind you. CT: I know it is simply CONCERN, just a LOT of people seeming to do the SAME. TC: Lėss pạlėflịṙṭịng ạnḍ mọṙėsọ cọncėṙn fọṙ whėn wė gėṭ ṭọ ṭhė mọṙė ḍịffịculṭ pạṙṭs ọf ọuṙ jọuṙnėy. Wọulḍ ḃė ạ shạmė ṭọ hạvė yọu ọuṭ ọf cọmmịssịọn. TC: I'll ạṭṭėmpṭ ṭọ phṙạsė ṭhịngs ḃėṭṭėṙ ịn ṭhė fuṭuṙė. CT: I should be under CONTROL, especially during BATTLE. This only gets BAD at the quiet parts. TC: Ah. Ṭhạnk yọu fọṙ humọṙịng my cọncėṙns ṭhėn∴ CT: It is NOT a problem, I am GLAD for another who seems to REALIZE the need to MAINTAIN a decent team. CT: SPEAKING of, you know NO other of the trolls, CORRECT? TC: If ṭhė ọnės I'vė yėṭ ṭọ mėėṭ ạṙė ịṙṙėspọnsịḃlė ạḃọuṭ ịṭ, ṭhėy mạy fịnḍ mė ạn ịṙṙịṭạnṭ. TC: Ṭhạṭ's cọṙṙėcṭ. CT: SEVERAL seem rather HELD UP in more... EMOTIONAL concerns. CT: Well, I COULD give you a RUNDOWN of several of the OTHERS, if that's what you would LIKE. TC: Only ịf yọu fėėl ịṭ wọulḍ ḃė ḃėnėfịcịạl ịn ṭhė lọng-ṙun. I ḍọn'ṭ mėạn ṭọ kėėp yọu fṙọm ọṭhėṙ mạṭṭėṙs. TC: I cạn cėṙṭạịnly hạṙạss Ṙyspọṙ fọṙ ịnfọṙmạṭịọn ạs wėll. CT: That is TRUE, but I do not exactly... Trust Ryspor's OPINIONS in most matters. TC: All I cạn ạsk ṭhėn ịs ṭhạṭ yọu gịvė mė ṭhė ịnfọṙmạṭịọn ọn yọuṙ ọwn ṭịmė. CT: NOW is as good of a time as ANY, I seem to be a PILLOW at the moment. TC: Suịṭ yọuṙsėlf. CT: I SUPPOSE I should use the REGULAR hemospectrum, just to make this EFFICIENT. TC: Is ṭhėṙė ạn ạlṭėṙėḍ ọnė? CT: WELL, we HAPPEN to have a mutant WITHIN our ranks. CT: BESIDES, many seem to CONCIDER the hemospectrum to be VOID at this point in time. TC: Iṭ's sṭịll usėful fọṙ sọmė ḃėhạvịọṙạl ṭhịngs. Yọuṙ cạsṭė fọṙ ịnsṭạncė. TC: Oṙ knọwịng whọ hạs ṭhė pọṭėnṭịạl fọṙ psịọnịcs CT: TRUE, but not many would WEEP to see it abolished. CT: We are off TRACK, pardon me. TC: Dọn'ṭ wọṙṙy ạḃọuṭ ịṭ. CT: Well, as I MENTIONED, we have a Mutant among our ranks, Rilset. He is... WELL, I would NOT speak to him if I were you, IF he is still alive when you enter the GAME proper. CT: He has CANIBALISTIC tendacies and seems to WORSHIP plants, and has... WELL, I'm not in a POSITION to talk about it at the MOMENT. TC: Shọulḍ I ḃṙịng ịṭ up lạṭėṙ ọṙ wạịṭ fọṙ yọu ṭọ mėnṭịọn ịṭ ạgạịn? CT: You'll FIND OUT, sooner or LATER, I am sure. CT: Next, the MaroonBlood, or casually the RustBlood, Nullar. Nullar and I have KNOWN each other for a long time, so I do NOT trust my judgement to give you a GOOD IDEA of her personality. She is the ONE we will NOT be introducing you to, as she is QUICKLY becoming matesprites with Jack, who SEEMS to act as the antagonist at the MOMENT. TC: Ah∴ TC: Nọṭėḍ. CT: Then, Tlaloc, SELF proclaimed Prince of the Trolltec Empire. CT: It is a GLORIFIED mining company set in the Jungles, FULL of BrownBloods that the Empress SEEMED to not CARE about. Tlaloc is SELFISH and UNFRIENDLY. CT: WELL, it WAS, with Alternia PRESUMIBLY gone and EVERYTHING. TC: hm TC: Mạyḃė nọṭ ạnymọṙė ịn ṭhịs ṭịmėlịnė. CT: Perhaps, it is UNKNOW until we figure out a WAY to see. CT: Well, NEXT is the YellowBlood, Vejant. He does NOT display psionic powers, and is RATHER fine, EXCEPT for if he seems to have a SHORT FUSE. CT: Once he is IN his... MOOD, he seems to ACT like a spoiled PRICK. TC: Sọ lėss ọf ạn ọuṭḃuṙṭ ọf ạngėṙ? Mọṙė ọf ạn "ėvėṙyṭhịng my wạy" sọṙṭ ọf ḍėfėnsė? CT: I believe so, YES, although it was a RATHER HIGH tention environment. TC: ạh CT: Well, next is YOU, clearly. TC: I knọw ėnọugh ạḃọuṭ ṭhạṭ sṭṙạngė cṙėạṭuṙė. TC: Lėṭ's mọvė ọn unlėss yọu wịsh ṭọ shạṙė yọuṙ ọpịnịọn ọf mė sọ fạṙ. CT: You? WELL, you seem GROUNDED enough, and smart enough to be a rather HIGH bonus to our team, which I am THANKFUL for. TC: I ạppṙėcịạṭė ṭhạṭ. CT: Then is Jossik, Ryspor's matesprite... I THINK... Well, he is RATHER overdramatic and almost THEATRICAL. CT: But he SEEMS to have the best intention, DESPITE a pension for making EXTREMELY dumb moves. TC: ạh. ṙyspọṙ hạs ạ mạṭėspṙịṭ. CT: I HONESTLY have no REAL idea. TC: Wė'ṙė ạ mėss ọf ạ ṭėạm sọ fạṙ. CT: I am AWARE, must to my DISTASTE. CT: Next is Seriad, HONESTLY the most unfortunate MEMBER of our teams THUSFAR. TC: họw sọ? CT: Her ENTERANCE was blotched, so she NEEDED help, and got it from an... OUTSIDE source, which RESULTED in a broken hand, and then CONFESSED in an interest in matespritship with our CeruleanBlood, Kikate, who VERIFIED the relationship ONLY to betray it not long AFTER. TC: Ṭhịs ịs usėful ịnsịghṭ ịnṭọ ṭhėịṙ mọṭịvạṭịọns fọṙ lạṭėṙ. Ṭhạnk yọu. CT: Yes, next is Kikate, the CeruleanBlood I MENTIONED. CT: He has a tendacy to FORCE himself into a martyr role. TC: Sọ ṭhėy ėnjọy ịṭ? CT: He is the ONE I was referring to, who HATES the hemosystem, and wishes for it's ABOLISHMENT. CT: What was THAT? TC: Ṭhė wạy yọu phṙạsėḍ ịṭ∴ I wạsn'ṭ suṙė ịf ṭhėy ėnjọyėḍ ḃėịng mạṙṭyṙ, ọṙ wạs suḃcọnscịọusly fọṙcịng ṭhėmsėlvės ịnṭọ ṭhọsė pọsịṭịọns CT: Kikate SEEMS to enjoy it, I am UNSURE. He used to RAMBLE about "The lowblood plight." TC: Wėll I'm ạmusėḍ. TC: Cọnṭịnuė plėạsė. CT: WELL, he and Libby are AT ENDS, after he TRIED to use mind control on her. I SUPPOSE that's all ABOUT him. CT: Glissa is NEXT, the IndigoBlood, she's NICE enough, oddly so. HONESTLY that's all I know about HER... SPEAKING of I haven't SEEN her for a long while. TC: Oh. TC: Hm. CT: I am NEXT on the spectrum, and I may NOT judge myself. TC: I'vė ėnọugh ṭọ fọṙm my ọwn juḍgėmėnṭs, ḃạṙṙịng ṭhạṭ ịncịḍėnṭ. CT: Then Ryspor, the SEAPEASANT. He's NICE enough, but a huge paleflirt. CT: Almost OVERTLY concerned with everyone ELSE, Ryspor seems to be stable enough, MINUS being pouty if he does NOT get his way. TC: Inṭėṙėsṭịng. CT: He and Libby are Moirails, ANNOYINGLY. TC: I cạn ịmạgịnė ṭhạṭ wọulḍ ḃė fṙusṭṙạṭịng fọṙ yọu ịn yọuṙ sịṭuạṭịọn. CT: He's a GOOD enough person that I don't MIND it, but I do FEAR for Libby. TC: Ah. I'ḍ ọffėṙ ṭọ kėėp ạn ėyė ọuṭ, ḃuṭ ịṭ's nọṭ my jọḃ ṭọ ṭṙėạḍ ịnṭọ ṭhėịṙ quạḍṙạnṭs. CT: Hmm, GOOD mindset. CT: Well, LAST is Maenam, our Heiress Apparent, and my OWN Moirail. She has DECIDED herself unsuited for the ROLE of heiress, and chosen to STEP DOWN, which is WHY I do not punish those who act so FLAGRAT to our caste system. CT: Maenam is a GOOD PERSON, yes, but she was in a position where she does not UNDERSTAND a lot, but she IS learning. She is a BRIGHT and FRIENDLY person, if not a little airheaded. TC: Ah. Ṭhọugh I'ḍ ṭhịnk yọu hạvė sọmė ḃịạs ṭhėṙė CT: Well, you ARE correct. She is SAFE to talk to, if you would LIKE to talk to her SOMETIME. TC: I wịll cọnsịḍėṙ ịṭ. As ọf nọw, I'vė nọ wạy ṭọ ḍọ sọmėṭhịng lịkė ṭhạṭ. TC: Họw ạṙė pịllọw ḍuṭịės ṭṙėạṭịng yọu? Sṭịll wėll? CT: If you want to, I can INTRODUCE you two, and speak to Maenam to make SURE to keep it QUIET. CT: It's FINE, honestly, Nullar isn't MOVING too much, but she SEEMS to drool. TC: Ṭhạṭ ịs up ṭọ yọu. I'ḍ lịkė ṭọ ạsk ṭhė Oṙạclė ḃėfọṙė I ḃėgịn cọnṭạcṭịng ṭṙọlls I'vė nọṭ mėṭ. I'm suṙė shė hạs hėṙ ṙėạsọns. CT: THAT may be a good idea, Libby will know BETTER than I. TC: I mạy gọ spėạk wịṭh hėṙ sọọn. TC: I ạppṙėcịạṭė ạll ṭhė ịnfọṙmạṭịọn Bạlịsh. Yọu'vė ḃėėn vėṙy hėlpful. I wọn'ṭ fọṙgėṭ ṭhịs. CT: As you SAY, you are a TEAMMATE. CT: I'll TAKE my LEAVE then. CT: Stay SAFE. TC: Yọu ạs wėll.